bshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armani
Armani (13 March 2997 - 30 November 3129) was an American volvoid. He was famous for being his own mother. Biography True Form Armani was born to Armani 8, a female human who went by the name Bitty Baby, and Boris. His First Form is was small boy with a blonde bowl-cut hair in overalls. Armani evolved to his second form when he fell off his bike and experienced severe head trauma. Second Form Armani 2 appeared similar to Armani 1, except he had an extremely longer and taller body. Armani evolved to his third form when he touched his reflection. While he was in his Second Form, his mother died from cancer. Third Form Armani 3 was a spoon. Armani only remained in this form for one week, when his father Boris touched him to a mirror. Fourth Form Armani 4 was a large multicolored bird who could not speak. It evolved to its fifth form when it was shot down by hunters. Fifth Form Armani 5 was a large white bear. Armani 5 died in a car accident. Sixth Form Armani 6 had five bodies, each about the same shape. Each body shared the same consciousness. Armani 6 forced himself to touch a mirror so he could have only one body. In this form, Armani 6 battled The Night, who he did not know was actually himself in the future. Seventh Form Armani 7 was a small blue fish. Armani was immediate dissatisfied with his Seventh Form, so he touched his reflection only a few hours after evolving. Eighth Form ("Bitty Baby") In his eight form, Armani gained the form of a human female, who called herself Bitty Baby. Bitty Baby went on an expedition into the past, where she met Boris. Bitty and Boris got married, and Bitty got pregnant two years later. Bitty Baby gave birth to Armani 1, him/herself. Later, when Bitty's son was in his second form, she died from cancer. In this form, it was revealed that Armani was his/her own mother. Ninth Form After Armani 8 died from cancer, she evolved into Armani 9, a yellow shoe. Armani's son, Armani 2 did not know that his mother was himself or that she was not dead. After being a show for twenty years, Armani 9 was destroyed by a dog, and it evolved. Tenth/Sixth Form When Armani 9 was destroyed by a dog, it devolved instead of evolving. Armani reverted back to his Sixth Form, the five bodies. He remained in this form for one year until touching his reflection. Eleventh Form Armani 10(6) evolved into a tall man who could not speak. Armani enjoyed this form, and remained in it for a decade. Armani 11 was shot dead by a robber. Twelfth/Third Form When Armani 11 was killed by a robber, he devolved into a spoon (his third form). He laid on the jewelry store floor until he was thrown at a mirror four years later. Thirteenth Form When Armani 12(3) was thrown at a mirror, it evolved into a frog. Armani 13 was killed by a group of neighborhood children. Fourteenth Form ("The Night") When Armani 13 was killed, he evolved into the Ultimate Form, an shapeless god-like being with unlimited power. He was called the Night. The Night met his son (himself), who was currently in his first incarnation of his Sixth Form. The Night fought with his own past self. However, The Night was forced to forfeit the battle so he would not kill himself. Fifteenth/Fourteenth Form ("The Night II") After The Night was defeated by Armani 6, he evolved into his exact self. His Fourteenth and Fifteenth Forms are exactly the same. He declared himself The Night II. The Night II lived for 60 years before he was killed by a space dragon mid-battle. During Armani's fifteenth form, he killed his own father, Boris. Sixteenth Form Armani 16 was a normal adult male. He looked very similar to Armani 1 all grown up. Armani remained in his sixteenth form for 50 years, until he died from old age. Seventeenth Form ("Little Rosie") Armani 17 was a young girl who named herself Little Rosie. Rosie was taken by an orphanage because both of her parents were dead. Rosie died from a severe fever five years later. Eighteenth/Sixth Form Armani devolved into his Sixth Form for the second time, gaining the form of five bodies. This was Armani's final form before he died in 3129 without evolving.